


A Very Marauders Christmas

by Hidden_Joy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Christmas, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Just a cute fluff piece, M/M, Merry Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidden_Joy/pseuds/Hidden_Joy
Summary: The Marauders celebrate Harry's first Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AppleJuiceisboss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleJuiceisboss/gifts).



"Peter, come on, you _have_  to put on the Santie costume, it's Harry's first Christmas!"

"It's _Santa,_  James, not Santie," Lily corrected.

James simply rolled his eyes.

"Why do _I_  have to wear the Sleigh Man's costume?" Peter asked.

"Santa," Lily repeated.

"Because you're the biggest one of all of us!" James reasoned, "And Sona is a fat man!"

" _Santa_."

"Whatever, Lily!"

"Ugh, fine, I'll where the stupid costume!" Peter sighed.

"You know, honestly, I don't think Harry really cares," Remus chimed in. He was watching the five month old play with the magical snow Sirius had created to fall over him.

"He does, he just doesn't know it yet," James snapped at him.

Remus put his hands up, laughing a bit at his friend's stress and moved to sit beside the baby and his boyfriend.

James then shoved the Santa costume toward Peter, who sighed dramatically and went to go change.

"I could change his nose to make him look like Randolph," Sirius suggested, grinning as he bounced Harry on his knee.

" _Rudolph_ ," Lily correct, sighing.

"Lily, you should really stop trying, they're never gonna get it," Remus told her.

"Or, they could _start_ trying to get it," she snapped a bit in response.

"We are, Lils, but we grew up with different things. A big fat man who drives a sleigh full of reindeer wasn't what our Christmases consisted of," James pointed out, placing an arm around her waist.

The redhead sighed. "I know. But, it would make me feel better if you tried to learn it. This is what I want Harry to grow up with, even if we're not muggles."

"We know. That's why we're doing all this," he told her, gesturing as Peter came back, dressed up as a very convincing Santa.

She smiled. "I know. I appreciate it. Thank you, guys."

"We love you, Lils, no need to thank us," Remus told her with a smile. She returned the small gesture and leaned back in James' arms as Peter came over and snatched Harry from Sirius' arms.

The five month old made a small whining noise, but settled in his other uncle's arms, becoming fascinated by his beard and glasses.

"Grab the camera, love," Lily told James, smiling.

"I'll get it!" Sirius offered, standing.

"Okay," James laughed. Sirius ran off to grab the camera.

"I'm gonna go get a drink," Remus informed them, getting up to go into the kitchen.

Sirius returned a moment later, handing Lily the camera. He smiled, leaning back against the doorway to the kitchen as she lifted the camera to take the picture.

"Smile, Santa!" she grinned. Peter looked up, smiling brightly for the camera. It was then, as the flash went off, that Harry tugged on Peter's beard, revealing his face.

The room burst into laughter as the picture came from the slot, a perfect image of Harry revealing Santa's identity, and Peter looking scandalized.

"Okay, let's redo it," Lily laughed.

"Okay, but we're keeping this," James decided, taking the moving picture from her.

Remus came from the kitchen, standing beside Sirius in the doorway.

"What'd I miss?" Remus asked.

"Harry just revealed Santa's secret identity," Sirius informed him, laughing.

"Did you get a picture?" he asked, laughing at the thought.

"Yeah, James has it," Sirius motioned.

Remus moved to go look at the photo, but Lily stopped him.

"Wait, wait, wait!" she looked at him grinning.

"What?" Remus asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Mistletoe," she smirked, pointing above him and Sirius.

The two looked up, eyes catching on the green plant.

"Wouldja look at that?" Sirius smirked.

"It _i_ _s_ Christmas tradition, even for wizards," James told them.

"Yeah, yeah, alright," Remus laughed and turned back toward Sirius, pressing their lips together softly, his hands resting on his cheeks.

Sirius smiled into it, kissing him back and resting his hands on his waist.

He laughed against his lips as he heard the click of a camera and pulled back, keeping his arms around Remus as he looked toward their friends.

"Adorable," Lily smiled. Her and James turned back to take a better photo of Harry and Peter then.

Sirius turned his head, resting his and Remus' foreheads together. "Merry Christmas, Moons," he murmured, kissing his nose.

Remus smiled. "Merry Christmas, Padfoot."

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Ash! Hope you liked it. I know you probably wanted more Wolfstar, but I rolled with an idea with I had.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at jonnorlandfill.
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter or anything else you recognize.
> 
> -HJ


End file.
